


Creating A Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Shot, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Noel walks into the bedroom after a shower, he finds Liam happily wanking away. Noel  gripes at Liam, who pulls the sheets over himself. He tells Liam to go finish in the shower, but Liam begins begging for Noel to fuck him, something he has secretly wanted to do, but with his brother only being 16, has never acted on, until now.





	1. Chapter 1

"Aw fuckin' hell, yah..." Liam gasped as he began wanking himself. He'd had a wet dream and was in dire need of alleviating himself. Noel seeming to take forever getting what he needed to take back to where the shower was. Once he could hear the taps, the pleasure was all his, and he was practically fucking his hand. He hoped he would finish before the taps were turned off again, or at least before Noel came into his room.

Biting his lip, Liam was so close he didn't hear Noel open the door and come into their room. When he did, and he realized what his brother was doing, Noel snapped at him. "You couldn't wait until your turn in the shower, could you? Christ." He sighed. Liam had pulled the sheets back over him, but it didn't make much difference, now that Noel knew. 

"Liam then wondered if he brother would give him a hand. He wasn't a kid anymore, only treated like one by both his mum and his brother. The only good that came of that was more afters sometimes if they had it. 

Looking at his brother, he sighed. "What is it, Liam, go take your shower so I can get right proper dressed. Can't even think about it whilst you lay there, hand round your cock. 'So he had seen me.' Liam thought.

Noel wanted so badly to pleasure himself and his brother, for now he was hard due to seeing Liam's tight grip, and the desperate look on his face.

"Noel..I'm not a kid you know, come and touch me....get me off, I don't care how." Noel swallowed hard. Liam was making this too easy, and he really could take Liam up on his offer if he didn't feel he was still to young.

Liam began wanking himself again, as he knew this would drive his brother mad.

"Goddammit Liam, I can't fucking concentrate to get dressed, with you!" Noel gripped the side of the bed as Liam let out a soft moan. Not enough to hear downstairs, but enough for Noel to.

"You're too young, don't even know if you've been with a bird yet." Noel stated. 

"Once, but she only let me suck her titties, and finger her. I asked her to wank me, and she did for a bit. Said she didn't want to get pregnant, so we didn't go all the way." Liam informed his brother.

"Smart girl." Noel replied.

"I was 14 and so was she, and it was the best feelin' I ever had besides getting fucked up." Noel just stared at Liam, remembering how he looked even more like a kid two years ago.

"Fuckin' hell." Noel scratched his head. "Why you want me to mess with ya, didn't know you ever thought of us in that way."

"I've always wanted you in one way or another, and the frustration just made me want to either kiss you or punch you. I knew only one was acceptable, so that's why I hit you." Liam confessed, looking away. "Also, cos yer an arsehole."Liam added.

"Feeling's mutual sometimes." Noel made clear.

Noel was tenting his towel, and Liam could see it from across the room. He began wanking again, calling Noel's name like some kind of siren.

Having said what he had, Noel took his towel off, revealing his rock hard cock, that ached for hands, a hot wet mouth, or a tight little arsehole. He got up and climbed on Liam, mounting him and then kissing him while thrusting against his brother's cock. Liam gasped, having never felt anything like this before.

"If I fuck you, your arse will be sore, if you suck me off it will be amazing for me, but not you. If we wank each other it will be different, and feel better than when wanking yourself." Noel explained, and then giving an artificial smile.

"Fuck me, Noel, I want your cock in me. I've thought about it many times watching you sleep or wanking in the shower. Please, fuck me." Liam was truly begging, something he almost never did, and something that was hard to turn down.

"Fine. Roll over, it's easier for me to do it this way." Noel explained.

"You done this before?" Liam asked, curious.

"When we ain't got condoms, I fuck birds this way, they don't mind, and it keeps me from being a dad." Noel explained.

After Liam had turned over, Noel rubbed his his hands on his brother's arse cheeks, and squeezed. "Jesus..." Noel swore under his breath.

"What were you wankin with?" Noel asked.

Liam pulled out lotion he stole from his mum's room, from under the sheets and handed it to him. "Well if anything, your arse is gonna be pretty inside and out." Noel laughed. 

"All right, yeah, use it then, I was almost finished when you came in." Liam whined. He gently rubbed his bollocks, hoping for a quick release. Noel lubed up a finger and told him to raise his arse up, slowly he slid a finger in, wondering if Liam could take it. It wasn't what he thought it would be, but also knew this was his first time.

"You all right?" Noel asked.

"Y-yeah." Liam hissed as he gripped his pillow. Hearing this, Noel inserted another finger, which made Liam buck, and let out a cry into his pillow, so as not to alert their mum. Noel slid those two fingers in and out and made a scissoring motion, and then added the third finger. Noel was right, it was painful, and he hadn't even gotten his brother's cock yet, but it was a different sort of pain.

Noel took his fingers out, and put lotion on his cock, grabbed one of his brother's hips, and with his left hand fed his cock inside Liam, Liam biting his pillow to keep the sound of his cries muffled. He had gotten what he'd asked for, he longed to feel what Noel was going to give him.

Once in, and Liam not protesting, he began to slowly move in and out of his brother's tight arsehole, inhaling and exhaling to keep cool, as Liam was the tightest he'd ever had, and the walls around Noel cock were doing their best to suck him dry. Liam was taking breaths, and then burying his face to deal with the flood of pleasure and pain, and the fact that he and his brother were doing this, just as he'd always wanted.

Liam wanked as he was penetrated, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, and Noel quivering, trying to prolong his orgasm, until Liam came.

Finally, Liam raised up and grabbed the metal headboard, as he stroked himself into one of the best orgasm's he'd eve had, come hitting the wall, and then his pillow. After that, Noel finally released like a volcano, biting his lip to keep from shouting. He filled his brother will hot come, and then held still for a moment. 

"When I take my cock out, come is going to roll out with it, so maybe make your way to the shower then. That's right proper work you got there on the wall, too." Noel took his cock out, and Liam gasped. He wondered how long the soreness would last for he already wanted to have a go again.

"Im gonna to the shower, but, that was...what I wanted and I didn't think you'd give it to me. " Come ran down his leg, and he looked down. "I just can't wait to do it again." Liam informed Noel, before going to shower.

Noel figured his brother wouldn't like it, and then he'd be done. Instead it was the opposite.  
Noel seemed to have unintentionally created a monster


	2. All In Your Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel goes off to work while Liam goes to a friends and get's high. After watching telly and falling asleep, they end up doing mutual masturbation, until Liam decides he wants to try out sucking cock. Turns out he is really good at it, and when he gets home, offers it to Noel.

Noel got up before Liam the next day, first, because he had to work construction, and second, guilt was eating at Noel over what had happened the previous day. He'd taken his brother's virginity and on top of that, far too early. 

Just as he was about to go downstairs, Liam opened his eyes and yawned. "You hafta go to work?" Liam asked. "Yah, gotta give most of the money to mum so you can have your pot noodles."

Sitting up, Liam was tenting his blanket. "Rather have you, I would. Maybe after work?" Liam blinked thick black lashes, the very ones that fluttered within Noel's heart at him. "Y-yeah, maybe. Don't wanna be late."

As he walked down the stairs he could feel himself becoming aroused. 'Dammit Liam!!' Noel cursed to himself. It was so much easier when they were just beating up on each other, now that sex was involved, he was unsure what would happen.

By the time Noel had gotten to work, his arousal had dissipated, especially looking at the blokes all around them, he wondered what their wives looked like, then decided he'd better not. Liam was at home taking a hot shower and wanting slowly, back against the tile, eyes closed. He was thinking of Noel, and how much he'd enjoyed losing his cherry to the only person who really mattered to him, except his mum.

Cupping his balls, and gripping his cock tight, eventually, Liam shot his load, crying out as the water washed his come down the drain. "Fuck." He whispered, once he got to where he could see straight. He finished washing up, then got out. Liam had a few cigarettes and a friend had a bag of spliff. They were gonna stay at his place, as he had a big telly and get high watching it. 

Forgoing breakfast, Liam went to his friends, where they lay on the sofa blazed and eating crisps until they each fell half asleep near each other. As they slept, Liam began caressing his friend unconsciously, and he began moaning after a bit. Both began to get hard, but Liam was dreaming about Noel, and his friend some bird. He'd no idea, it was his male mate. 

Eventually, Liam's friend opened his eyes, as he was uncomfortable. He saw and felt Liam's hands and realized that was where the caresses were coming from. He shook Liam, until he awoke. Startled, he sat up and asked what had happened.

"You were touchin me like a bird would."

"I what? must have dreamed you were one, what the fuck did we smoke?" Liam was good at lying, so convincing his friend that the scenario wasn't what he thought, was believable. 

"Liam, what would you say, if I told you I enjoyed what you did?" His friend bit his lip, this was serious. "I'd say then we should wank each other off, cos I can see you, and I know I could have a go." Liam confessed. "What? Really? I was ready for you to call me names and never talk to me." His friend said. 

"Nah, now lemme see what you've got." Liam ordered. Each pulled their cocks out and sat close to each other. Liam grabbed his friend and his friend grabbed him. "You done this before?" Liam asked. "Just on meself." His friend whispered.

"In silence, they gripped and stroked driving each other mad. It felt good to have another hand besides his own, and his friend agreed. Liam was going to keep this from his brother, no need to let him know, he already seemed weirder than normal.

After stroking a bit, Liam stopped, and his friend gasped. "Can I ask you...er...can I suck ya off?" Liam asked. 

"You fuckin gay? Liam's friend asked." Liam thought about it and shook his head. "No, just, this stuff feels good, an we got no birds, right?" Liam's friend nodded, and pulled his trousers all the way down so he could spread his legs. Liam, cock still out, got down and began to stroke. He had never actually sucked someone off before, but there was a first time for everything.

Liam began to think of some of the things he'd seen in porno magazines, then grabbed his friend's cock and licked up the back. His friend nodded, so he continued. He then took his friend in as much as he could, and tightened his lips, as he bobbed his head up and down. It wasn't the greatest, but his friend seemed to enjoy is.

Liam's jaw began to get sore, but just as he was about to rub it, his friend told him not to stop. Liam bobbed his head faster until he heard a cry, and spurts of hot come hit the back of his throat. He tried to swallow it as fast as he could, and when he was done, he popped off.

"Was okay, yah?" Liam asked. His friend nodded, then asked, "What about you?" 

"Come over and finish waking me." Liam asked, his friend glad he hadn't asked to return the favor sucking him off. It didn't take long before Liam erupted with spurts of thick come covering his friend's hand and landing everywhere it shouldn't. Liam looked around and laughed, still a bit stoned, and now in epic bliss. "Proper good wank that was." Looking at the clock he realized Noel would be home soon, and said so. 

"Help me clean this up, it's your spunk, after all." His friend told him. 

"Fine, alright." Liam sighed, pulling up his trousers. He helped clean the sofa, but left the house a mess as he left for home.

On the way he thought about how sucking off his friend wasn't so bad, and he seemed to enjoy it. Couldn't understand why birds didn't like it, but remembered that they were birds and not easy to understand, even on a day to day basis.

Walking in the front door, Liam greeted his mum and went up stairs to he and Noel's shared bedroom. Once there, he sat on the edge and smoked one of his pilfered fags. Soon after, Noel came up looking exhausted, and sat on the bed. 

"Hey, that's fuckin one a mine! If mum finds out yer smokin she's gonna blame me, and I blame you for stealing!" Noel ranted.

"It's only one.." Liam laughed.

"Oh, I'll just bet, your idea of one is, like, 4." Noel guessed

"Three." Liam corrected.

"Oh, well now I know, you stole three fags offa me. Fuck's sake, mum is not gonna wanna know she's got her youngest as a thief." He pointed his finger and raised an eyebrow.

"How bout you don't tell her and no one knows, yah?" Liam suggested.

"Don't do it again, an you won't get in trouble by me." Liam nodded, and put out his fag.

Noel lay back on his bed, he'd been worked to the bone. "Gonna take a right proper hot shower, I'm sweaty, I'm tired, and hungry." Noel complained as he stood in only his pants before Liam. 

"Let me suck you off, it will feel good as you relax." Liam offered.

"What's that? Since when did you learn that trick?" Noel asked, becoming aroused at the idea.

"Not telling, but if you want it?" Liam teased.

"I fuckin' shouldn't, but yeah, I want it. Show me how good you are." Noel walked into the bathroom to turn the taps on while Liam undressed. Both ended up naked side by side. 

"Noel, will you kiss me?" Liam asked.

"Not much into kissing, but okay." Noel gave in and kissed Liam sweetly at first, and then gradually turning it into a proper snog. Liam, enjoyed these kisses, they made him feel better than anything, especially with Noel who did his best to protect him from their dad.

When the water was hot, each stepped in, and took turns letting each other get drenched by the hot water. "Stand up against the wall, and I'll get down on my knees before you." Liam instructed Noel. He did as he was told, and Liam got down.

Taking Noel's cock, he licked the back, and then more arounds the sides, him thinking more was better. Noel was impressed, and it felt good to be catered to after a hard day. Liam then sucked the tip, tasting the precome. This was new, and he didn't mind it, it was a lot like come. He thought.

Without any warning, Liam took his brother in, Noel bucking his hips. Just as he had done earlier in the day, Liam began bobbing his head with his lips tight. Noel was in paradise, forgetting all about his sore muscles. Liam didn't even stop like most birds and complain about their jaw. He still wondered in the back of his mind how Liam was so good at this.

"I'm fuckin coming....ahhhhh..." Noel cried out as he thrust his hips. When his orgasm went through him like electricity, he shot his load into his brother's mouth, expecting him to spit it out or gag. Neither happened, he swallowed it all.

"So good, oh Liam....fuck..." Noel was breathless, but after a bit, got under the shower. Liam wanked himself until he came, the water washing his orgasm down the drain. Rinsing, Liam then got out, excited he was so skilled after a short amount of time. He would have to find out some other sorts of things to learn. This would make sure Noel wouldn't see him as a child.


End file.
